


Night Time Visit

by Animekath



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: (only a bit), Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Growing limbs, Kissing, Possession, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, rough to gentle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You haven't seen Beetlejuice for a month now, so you call out his name to give you a loving night.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Night Time Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I have been playing musicals while working and nothing but musicals for the past few months; Falsettos, Be more chill, Something rotten, Heathers and many more! Recently I’ve been listening to Beetlejuice the musical, and I am in love with everything to do with it! I have such a crush on Beej (Alex), his acting and singing are so amazing, aah my heart! <333
> 
> So I wanted to do some steamy stuff with Beetlejuice because why not!?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

You opened the door to your balcony, looking out at the dark town with streetlights being the only source of light. You walked out to see the mist cloaking the whole area, smelling the fresh, crisp air. You held your nightgown close to your chest as you got closer to the edge, resting your arms on the ledge. You waited for your parents and little sister to sleep, the time is 2 am. You thought of waiting longer, but you couldn’t wait anymore.

You took a deep breath, seeing the fog coming out of your mouth. “...Beetlejuice.” You said, electricity running up your back.

“Beetlejuice." You said a bit louder, seeing the leaves going past your face.

One more. Just one more!

“Beetlejuice...!” You said brightly, waiting for the man to come. But...Nothing happened. Your smile slowly turned to a frown with each second that passed. “...Oh. Did I do it right...?” You muttered to yourself.

“Of course, you did, sweet cheeks...!” You spun and smiled brightly at the man floating in front of you. His eyes practically glowed in the night, his colourful hair looking messy as ever and seeing the wide grin on his face.

“Beej...!” You pulled him into a tight hug, making the dead man land on his feet to hug your waist, pressing your body close to his. Oh, you missed his embrace. Having that musty dirt smell on him, his hair is messy and bright as ever. You ran your fingers through his hair, making a spider crawl out and run down his back. You also missed his hands which were cold to the touch, but it didn’t bother you. “I missed you...A month is too long.”

“For me, it’s been a day, but it’s still a long time.” He muttered, letting out a soft sigh as he rubbed your back, but you felt his other hand slide to your ass. Of course. “Mmm...How is my good girl? I hope everything has been fine?” He hummed. 

“Same old; Boring and more boring.” You huffed, pulling away to look at his face but your hands were still in his wild hair, making the more significant man purr like a kitten. “That is why I missed you...Everything is so much interesting and entertaining with you around.” He grinned at you, tilting his head. “...And yes, I miss the sex too.” You chuckled, pulling him into a sweet kiss. His lips were cold, but you got over it a few months ago, it does warm up by your touch. “Mmm...And how is my sweet dead guy?” You asked, lightly playing with his dirty collar to get a peek of his chest hairs.

Beetlejuice’s hands now fully cupped your ass to press your hips against his, his fingers teasingly playing with the material. “Same old, same old, babe. Scaring weed smokers in the graveyards are always the best...!” He grunted, humming when your hand ran along his neck. Beej never thought that seeing you would make him touch starved. He wanted your hands on him all the time, and it didn’t have to be about sex. Just playing with his hair got him putty in seconds and kissing him made his hair go wild with pink, especially if you take him by surprise.

“Aren’t you cold, babe? Seems chilly out tonight.” He hummed as he looked over your nightgown. “I love it but maybe warm yourself up.”

“Oh? Well, I got used to the cold since I’ve been going out with you.” You smiled innocently, your hands pulling away from his body, which made the green-haired man growl with desperation. “But maybe you can keep me warm for tonight?” You asked, pulling the string which held your gown close to reveal the surprise for Beetlejuice. His eyes widen, his hair changing of mixed colours. You were wearing a striped matching set. His Favourite!

“Holy moly, babe...! Is that all for little old me?” He asked, seeing your head nod as a surprise. “You know I’m going to keep your panties, right?” He grunted out.

You giggled as you got closer, placing a hand on his chest. “Of course...That is why I got five pairs.”

This made the dead man growl. “You’re fucking amazing; you know that?” Before you could reply, he hugged your thighs and lifted you, making you yelp by surprise and held onto him by hugging his face. This made him made chuckle since his head was between your breasts. He brought you inside to rest you on your bed, his larger form on top of you like pray.

How long has this been going on? Seven months now? You can say it’s longer when you met between the mayhem he created with your little sister. He would come back once in a while, but one time he caught you in an intoxicated state after a night out. His strands of hair went pink when you asked him to take you, saying you wanted to know what it’s like to fuck a ghost. Heck, how could he say no? Although he was anxious the next day when you woke up, thinking you might ultimately regret that night. Although when you awaken from your sleep, you pulled him into a kiss and asked if you could do it again.

After that was filled with hard fucks and quickies for three months, but one night, he caught you in a sad state. You were stressed out with work and broken down when everything was piling on top of one another, Beej having no idea how to deal with it. You just asked him to hold you, and he did, his mind went blank when you cuddled into him. It was a first for him that someone wanted comfort from the dead man. What was another first was you didn’t have sex that night but you both...Made love. Was that the word for the older man?

When Beej watched you ride him in a loving pace, while your hands caressed and held him like you needed him, something sparked in his chest. Could that even happen to the scariest ghost? He was dead, how could he feel anything like that!? But he didn’t want to lose that feeling, so he embraced your smaller form like you might fade any second. After that, you two seemed more like a couple then a quick fuck.

When you, your sister and Beej watched a scary film, his fingers would tangle with yours secretly, while your thumb danced along his knuckles. You kept it from your family, but you think your sister knew. She’s young but not stupid.

You smiled up at the larger man, cupping his chubby cheeks which made him blink in interest. “Hmm...So handsome. I am a lucky girl.” You chuckled when his strands of hair turned a light pink by your comment. “You’re predictable, my love-bug.” You pecked his lips.

Beej huffed after the kiss. “Shut up, am not.” He grumbled like a child, making you chuckle once again. He opened up your gown wider to get a look at your body, a low growl coming from his throat, his hair turning hot pink. “I do love this, babe...So good for me, aren't you?” He questioned; his answer was a smile on your face as you parted your legs for him. His roughened hands placed on your thighs to gently squeeze them, his eyes staring down at you to your very core.

Beej leaned down between your legs, his nose brushing against your clothed clit, making your legs twitch by the sudden touch. You were not surprised he had some weird panty fetish, it just annoyed you that he took your underwear and never brought them back. They were not cheap! “Nh!” You hitched when his tongue ran along your covered slit, teasing you to get you wet and lustful for him, even though you were. “Beej...” You breathed out, his licking making your underwear soaked.

“Mmm...Like that, babe? You must of desperately wanting me, huh?” He purred out against you; his green eyes flicked at you to watch your expressions, seeing your hips moving on their own. “Mm, Did you finger fuck yourself while you thought of me?” You nod by his question, your fingers running through his hair, making the dead man chuckle when you grind yourself into his face.

After a while, you pulled him away and rested him back on the bed, Beetlejuice giving you a questioning look. But his eyes sparkled when you sat on his chest, a grin on your face by his excited look. “Yes, yes, yes, do it...!” He purred out as he held your thighs, trying to get you closer. “Please, babe. You know I love it when you sit on my face.” Beej whined when you didn’t move, making a chuckle escape through your lips. “I’ll do that special thing you like.”

“Oh? With your tongue? Mmm, I do love that.” You smiled, finally scooting closer, which got him practically vibrating with excitement. You hovered over his head, pulling your underwear to the side before lowering yourself. Beej hugged your thighs as he started to eat you out, his tongue licking over your walls and slit, a deep groan escaping his lips. This was his favourite position to be in; your thighs crushing his head, his face buried in your soaked pussy and his tongue fucking you. He also loved-Oh. “Mmm..!” He groaned when you ran your fingers through his hair, gripping and tugging at his hair. Beej loved when you played with his hair or roughly pulled at it; it made the bug man go wild.

“Beej...Fuck.” You moaned out as grind down on his face, feeling his tongue slip inside you. “Nnh...Ah-!” You moaned when his tongue slipped in further inside your pussy, curling and twisting against your walls. “Yes, sweetie...Oh, I love that. Your tongue is S-So good.” You breathed out, gasping when his tongue was thrusting in and out of you. “Mm! Beetlejuice...! Keep that up.” You begged, grinding your pussy into him which made the man growl like an animal. “Mn, Fuck me good...Shit, B-Beej...!” You pulled at his hair again.

His tongue was thrusting so deep inside you; it grazed against your womb, which made your thighs crush his head. ‘Fuck yes, babe! Crush me!’ The dead man thought as his tongue continued.

“More, Beej...I-I’m close.” You whined. Any more and you’ll come on his face. Come on, a bit more...More-Ah! Y-You asshole...!” You moaned when he pulled you away, Beej licking his lips with a wide grin on your face. “I was so close.” You huffed.

“Yeah? And I don’t want you to come yet.” He pulled you into a passionate kiss so that you could taste yourself on his lips. “I want you coming around my cock, while I’m pumping you full of cum.” He growled against your ear, a shiver going up your spine as his hand ran up your back. He knew how to stir you up in seconds, mentally cursing that he could easily do this to your body. You grabbed his jacket and pulled it off, his shirt following behind on the floor. “Oh?” He tilted his head as he watched you, your hand running down his chest and stomach. You loved his little chubby belly, Beej was like a dog when you rubbed his belly, and he would hum when your fingers ran through his curls.

Your hand rested over his crotch, feeling the outline of his cock which throbbed against your hand. You wondered how a dead person could get a hard-on. Oh well, you don’t question anything to do with Beetlejuice. You undid his pants and slid them off completely, his cock twitching when he was finally free, loving the thickness of his shaft and the tip already leaking pre-cum. “Did I make you that excited, sweetie?” You hummed as you leaned forward, your tongue licking the dark tip.

“Nnh...Always, babe. You know I get this aching when I eat the fuck out of you.” He grunted out, watching you sucking the tip while your tongue swirled around the sensitive area. “Damn...You know what I like, babe.” He ran his fingers through your hair as you lowered your head to get more of his shaft into your mouth, humming when you took him all in that you felt his curls against your nose. “Shit, babe-Taking me all in already? You are a needy girl.” He breathed out, moaning when you started to bob your head. “Fuck...Such a good girl.” You loved the small praises he gave you, especially when he called you his good girl.

You raised and lowered your head as you took his throbbing cock into your mouth, your tongue running along the side to feel the veins which ran along his thick shaft. You hear Beetlejuice grunt and moan above you, muttering your name or calling you a good girl. The words got to you, making your hand run along your slit.

But before you could even slip a finger inside, Beej pulled you away and pinned your body to the bed, your face in the covers while your ass was in the air. “H-Hey...!” You looked over your shoulder to see he had a third arm pinning you down. “That is so unfair.” You whined.

“Sorry, babe. I couldn’t let you touch that sweet pussy of yours. Fingers won’t satisfy you when you got this.” You hummed when you felt the tip of his cock running along your slit, feeling him tease when his tip pushed inside between your walls to only quickly come out again. “Is this what you want, baby girl?” He asked, his hands grabbing your waist when you tried to buck.

“Beetlejuice, please-Mm, fuck me...Pound the fuck out of me with your Th-Thick cock.” You moaned when the tip stayed inside. “Come ooon! I’ve been waiting a month for this..!” You begged the pale man, hearing him chuckle behind you.

“Okay, I shouldn’t keep my girl waiting.” He huffed, his fingers gently gripping your waist before he slipped his full cock inside you, making you moan at how deep he was. “Fuuuck, _____...! So tight like always...I wonder how when I have fucked you so many times.” He chuckled.

“Mmm...! Beej...A-Any deeper and you’ll break me in half.” You whimpered, hearing the man above you growl, his three hands clinging onto your body. You gasped when he started to move, his shaft running in and out of you, his hips slapping against your ass. “Fu-Fuck..!” Being in this position got him deeper, going balls deep with each thrust he made. “B-Beetlejuice, it’s so good!”

“Good!?” His sudden fourth hand grabbed you by the hair to pull your head back, a grin on his face as he looked over your heated form. “I want it to be fan-fucking-tastic!” He purred into your ear as he fucked you, his hands gripping your waist to pull you back, another cry escaping your lips. “Such a greedy cock slut for me, huh? I bet no man can stretch you out as I can.” He chuckled darkly.

“N-No, never!” You cried out. No person breathing has ever made you feel this good. “Oh, please-More...! A-Anything, just more!” You begged him, feeling his teeth running along your neck to tease you. His two arms disappeared behind him, his two hands grabbing your arms to pull your body back, so you were only on your knees. “Nnh!” You cried when he thrusts into you, going deeper than before, his hips slapping against your ass. “B-Beej!” You squeaked out, feeling your toes curl by the intense pleasure.

“Say my name...My first name.” Beetlejuice muttered against your ear, a shiver going through your body. “You know it, babe, come on.”

“Nnh...Lawrence.” You whimpered out. A low growl escaped his lips as he looked down at you, his eyes dilated and full of hunger. “Ah!! La-Lawrence!?” His teeth bit into your shoulder as he fucked you, feeling his little fangs which left a deep mark on you. “Nh!”

“Mine...All mine to use, mark, kiss, lo-Fuck!” He growled into your neck, feeling you clamping down. “You drive me fucking bonkers, babe. How do you make a dead man so needy..?” He muttered, soft pants leaving his lips as his shaft pounded into you.

“B-Beej! Can... Can I see you?” You asked him, hearing him hum behind you.

“Why do you want to see my ugly mug, babe?” He replied, his thrusts decreasing.

“Heh, you’re not...I-I love seeing your face. E-Especially when you come.” He huffed when you replied, stopping to pull you out and flip you on your back. “There he is.” You cupped his cheeks and smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. “My handsome man.”

His hair turned pink as he looked down at you before he scoffed. “Stop your silly talking.” Beetlejuice had no clue why you liked him, but he craved for it. He was smitten with your love and attention. “And let me make you come.” He trusts back inside, making you whimper again. This time he wasn’t rough fucking you like a few minutes ago, He was quick, but it was gentle. His change of pace took you by surprise, but you didn’t hate it. You looked up at the larger man, seeing he was looking over your face, his eyes half-lidded and his hair mixed with green and pink. “Beetle...” You cupped his cheek, the other running along his neck to his hair before pulling him into a sweet kiss. His body was pressed against yours as he held your legs open, both of you moaning as you felt him push deep into you. Your fingers got tangled in his hair, not wanting to pull away from the kiss as your tongues mixed. “Mmm...B-Beej...Ah, you mean a lot to me...Y-You know that, right?” You muttered against his lips; his eyes widen by your welcoming words.

“_____...” He bit his lip, looking like he might burst out crying at any moment. “Fuck, babe!” He hugged you close as he thrusts into you, whimpering and moaning when he quickened. His third hand appeared again to rub your clit, making your hips buck up. “Come for me, my good girl..!”

“B-Beetlejuice...Beej...! F-Fuck yes, please...!” You held him close when you felt your climax building, finally close to your release. Please, more, more! “Come inside me...!” You begged him, clinging onto him for dear life. “Ah! Yes, yes, yes! Beetlejuice!!!”

He moaned greatly when he felt your walls squeezing him, biting down on your shoulder, which made your body shook. “Mm!!!” He gave a few more thrusts before he finally came inside you, filling your womb up with cum, your body shuttering by his climax. “Mmm...” He pulled away and licked your neck where he bit you, purring when he looked over the mark. That’ll be left there for a long time. “Hah...You okay there, babe?” He asked, looking down at your flustered form, seeing his cum leaking out of your pussy

“Ah...Y... Yeah...” You muttered, having a small giddy fit which made the dead man’s heart heat up. Might not be his heart, but it is something which sparked his happiness in his chest. Beej slowly pulling out and snuggled against you, making you gently pet his head. “You seem to have enjoyed it...”

“I loved it...!” He chuckled, kissing along your neck and shoulder. “I’m satisfied, you’re full, and it is time for bed. We'll spend more time together tomorrow.” He grinned before you both got comfortable, now your turn to snuggle into his chest. “Hey, _____...”

“Yeah?” You hummed as you drifted off, gently rubbing his chest.

“...Good night.”

“Heh, good night, lover bug.” You pecked his lips before he soon felt you drift away, his hand continuing to rub your back.

“...Love you, babes.”

THE END!


End file.
